


i now deem thee, the king of stupidity

by akutagi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Haruhi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, To Be Edited, its like a blink of angst trust me youre fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: Now it was Hikaru’s turn. “We’d like to help you find out what his soulmark looks like!” His smile seemed genuine enough, but Tamaki knews the twins.Crossing his arms, he tilted his head and asked “What’s your game from all of this?”Both twins look at the other then back at the blonde. Hikaru put up one finger and uddered, “One, we’re both just as curious as you.” Then Karou put up two fingers and added, “And we’re both bored.”Tamaki loved the twins to death, and really they could be the death of him some days, but he didn’t want to upset Kyouya more than he had. He sighed and decided to open Pandora’s (or in this case, Hitachiin’s) Box, “What did you have in mind?”--Everyone has a mark, but for the sake of keeping up the illusion of love, the host have to keep theirs hidden at all times. That said, it doesn’t mean that afterwards the host couldn’t show off their own. Except Kyouya constantly refuses to show his, but Tamaki wants to get to the bottom of his friends mark and the twins have nothing better to do.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 326





	i now deem thee, the king of stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun light fic to make, and i hope it made even just a little bit of sense ndefkal (sorry for my 3am brain)

The universal rule about the host club and its membership was that in that special music room, you had to conceal your soulmate mark. Concept wise, it made sense to have this as a staple idea. Guests came there to fulfill their heart with silly crushes and playful dates because once you met your soulmate, that was the end.

Sure you could still come visit the host club after you had found your soulmate, but it felt different. The interactions felt awkward and forced, the cliches were more present and all around, you missed the person you were destined to love. 

In short, the host club was a stand-in imaginary boyfriend until you found the person you were intended to cherish. That’s why they couldn’t so their marks to their guest, or the illusion would be broken before it even began. However, it didn’t mean the host could show each other their marks.

“Tamaki-senpai, please I’m trying to clean your mess.” Tamaki had accidentally spilled a pitcher of iced tea while trying to sprint to congratulate Haruhi for getting top marks on their latest exam, but terribly missed. He insisted on helping, but honestly, he was being more of a hindrance than a help.

Tamaki was bent over with a towel now in hand, scraping the floor to get every last drop. The way that he was positioned, you could see part of his shirt lift up and just the bare mention of skin. Haruhi saw the dark pigment and couldn’t help but ask the question. “Is that your mark, Tamaki?”

He was obviously too committed to the task, since once he felt the slight fingertips on the edge of his shirt, he immediately retreated back. He fell and attempted to cup his side, trying to hide the thing he’d had since birth. When he remembered it was just the host and there was no real danger, he sighed a breath of relief. 

“Yes, it is. I completely forgot you haven’t seen it before!” He stood up and pulled the side of his shirt to make the mark more visible. It was dark blue, almost black, and in the shape of a royal crown. Nothing too fancy or intricate, but just a silhouette that got the point across that he was born for greatness, in love and in daily life. 

He stared down at the marker then back up at his fellow host, grinning like an idiot. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?” 

Haruhi took a moment to ponder on their thoughts, then went back to cleaning up the mess. 

Tamaki was a little disappointed that they didn’t make a bigger scene out of it. He crouched down and slightly bobbed on his calves. “You’re not going to say anything?” 

Without looking up, they responded with “I’m more concerned with this staining then your mark, since this could potentially get put on my debt-”

He snatched their wrist for just a moment, then let go. “I’ll take full ownership of any expenses, _and_ your existing ones, if you ask me about it!” 

They stopped moving the cloth and froze, then continued again while stroking his curiosity. “Is that why you started this club, Tamaki-senpai?”   
  
“Precisely!” He started, smiling even wider than Haruhi thought was possible. “The idea of being lonely until the day you find the one you love, is no fitting fate for a lady! That’s why Kyouya and I started this whole idea!” He turned to stare at his somewhat business partner. “Isn’t that right Kyouya?”

Kyouya was at a table, doing some payments and couldn’t look more disinterested even if he tried. “That would be correct, yes.” 

“You know, Kyouya…” Tamaki was now stalking his way over to the stoic boy trying to do his responsibilities. “..I’ve seen _everyone’s_ soulmarker except for yours. And I’ve known you the longest, so, what gives?” He was now perched over the other’s shoulders, hands by his side. 

Kyouya still looked at his laptop, but wasn’t typing or calculating payments any longer. To the untrained eye, he looked annoyed. To Haruhi’s eyes, the boy looked like he was internally struggling. 

“Does that really matter, Tamaki? There’s no need.” 

“No need! We all know each other’s except yours and Haruhi’s, but they get the pass since they’re new.” He peered around, squinting with nothing but trouble brewing in his eyes. “You on the other hand…”

Kyouya sighed and finally looked at the other, not liking the stare he was getting. “Tamaki, what are you thin-” He was suddenly frozen for a second, not knowing what exactly was going on until it was already in motion. Kyouya understood he was doing it to be comedic, but Kyouya’s skin and face were becoming hot and red with the slight brush of the blonde’s fingers trailing the sides of his torso.

He ripped his hand off of him and locked onto his wrist, looking him with seriousness plastered all over. “I-I don’t know what sick fun, you’re getting but I’m not in the mood.” He let go and started to storm off, Tamaki calling for him to stay.

After the door slammed, he looked at Haruhi and asked, “Was that too much?” Haruhi continued to scrub, not interested in the situation. Leaving Tamaki to recount the situation in his head for days to come.

—

As soon as he left the room, he booked it to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in the closet stall. 

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn’t deny how much he missed the feeling. It was so short that Kyouya had felt like he had conjured the whole thing as a messed up daydream.

After finally composing himself, he looked at the mirror and thought to himself. _This stays with you and you alone, no matter what. They can’t find out._

###

Tamaki really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. He had complained to one of the twins about the situation the day afterwards, and if you tell one brother, you’ve essentially told both.

So when both of them appeared in the hall when his class ended he was annoyed, but not shocked. He tried to move past them, but both of them latched themselves around one of his arms and dragged him to an empty part of the hall.

“Can you _please_ let me go now?” And they did, Tamaki smoothing out any possible candidates for wrinkles. “What’s so important it couldn’t wait til after school?”

Both boys looked at each other and then Kaoru spoke up. “Well, remember when you told me about your trouble with Kyouya-senpai?”

“Regrettably, yes.”

Now it was Hikaru’s turn. “We’d like to help you find out what his soulmark looks like!” His smile seemed genuine enough, but Tamaki knews the twins.

Crossing his arms, he tilted his head and asked “What’s your game from all of this?”

Both twins look at the other then back at the blonde. Hikaru put up one finger and uddered, “One, we’re both just as curious as you.” Then Karou put up two fingers and added, “And we’re both bored.”

Tamaki loved the twins to death, and really they could be the death of him some days, but he didn’t want to upset Kyouya more than he had. He sighed and decided to open Pandora’s (or in this case, Hitachiin’s) Box, “What did you have in mind?”

Both boys looked at each other one more time, cunningness dripping from every inch of their face. “We’re glad you asked.”

###

Turns out, every single one of their ideas was a bust. None of them went as expected and at the end of the day, the winning plan was by accident.

They all decided to go to the beach’s coast one weekend and have a relaxing afternoon. The sun had begun to set and so did the wave’s fury. All the hosts were off to their own devices, most lounging. 

That was except for Kyouya, who never took a minute to simmer down and unwind. He was on the blanket, reading an extra credit book for their literature class. Tamaki was laid next to him, admiring the beauty. The beauty being the beach’s complexion, of course. 

Until he heard a whine come from next to him, a pained look on Kyouya’s face. No one else was focused on those two to notice his discomfort.

Tamaki quickly went over, trying to be as gentle as he could. “W-What’s wrong??”

“I think something bit me through my shirt!” He shook his shoulder, as if that would suddenly cure his pain. 

Tamaki knew that he needed to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later, so he started to pull down his shirt’s collar in order to see what he was dealing with. Kyouya tried to protest but it was too late, since Tamaki had seen it.

In a crimson red, as vibrant as a rose, was the outline of a crown. Tamaki was in shock, and so was Kyouya since he tried to make excuses. 

“T-That’s my sunburn. I peel so quickly, so my skin-“

“You were wearing a shirt all afternoon, so I know that’s a lie. When were you going to-“

“It must be the bug then! A-And I’m having an allergic reaction! I’ll go get the first aid-“ Kyouya got up to move, but before he was gone, Tamaki reached over and grabbed his wrist and looked up. 

He didn’t know if he was sad, hurt, happy, angry, or a mix. But what he did know was that he wanted answers. “You’re my soulmate…?”

Kyouya wouldn’t look him in the eye and took the moment of hesitation as a way to leave. He ran to the beach's coast, with a blonde running just behind. 

Kyouya stumbled and Tamaki took his chance to catch a hold on him. Both of them feel to the sand below, tears starting to well up for them.

Tamaki tried to smile and best he could and asked the most obvious question to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You seemed to find a purpose for the club, and I didn’t want to get in the way. Plus, my father already despises me enough already, what’s the added bonus of me falling for a _boy_ ! My best _friend!_... I’m just-“

“Scared? A little bit frightened?”

Kyouya nodded and his lips started to form a smile that Tamaki adored so much. “To summarize, I guess so.”

Tamaki cupped the other’s face, and with as much sincerity and compassion he could muster, told him, “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks, only us. You think that I’m not nervous either? I’m _petrified_ I’ll mess up. But you know what? It’ll be alright because _you’ll_ be there.”

There was a moment of pause, so Tamaki added in, “We can go as fast or as slow as you’d want-“ But was ultimately cut off by his best friend’s lips on his. They were softer than he’d imagine, but the taste that lingered afterwards reminded him that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Tamaki was so stunned all he could do was chuckle. “I-I’ll take that as the fast route?”

Kyouya stood up and brushed off the remaining sand, then offered his hand to his soulmate. “Take it as baby steps. Now, I propose we go back to the others before Honey-senpai tears through all the snacks and gets another cavity.”

“Alright, lead the way, your Majesty” Tamaki commented as he took the other’s hand. And like that, Tamaki was running through the coast, cool air sprinting along with the two of them. 

He was relieved that Kyouya was okay, and he was also relieved that his best friend had been his soulmate. If he hadn’t, there would have been a lot of past situations in which he needed evaluations. The next issue was how they we’re going to tell, or not, tell the group yet. But for now, he was content with just being with his soulmate for the rest of the evening, and his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it ! any comments are alway appreciated and as always i post fun snips and hints for upcoming fics on my twt @akutagi, so you can see me there.
> 
> stay hydrated and safe rn please !


End file.
